


Forever and Ever

by BatmansChubbiestRobin



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmansChubbiestRobin/pseuds/BatmansChubbiestRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Dally are stuck in the same room together during a thunder storm. Johnny is scared of thunder. What will this lead to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, and let me know how you guys like it! :)

"Sit." Dallas ordered the small boy, as they entered the room. Johnny Cade sat on the edge of the bed, saying nothing. Dally walked over to him and peeled off Johnny's shirt, which was wet from the rain. He took his off next.

"Come on, lay down."

"B-But Dallas.. You should sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, just lay down. I'm fine on the floor." Reluctantly, Johnny lay down. Thunder rumbled outside. Dally could've sworn he heard a small whimper from under the blankets.

"You okay, Kid?" He asked. There was no answer. Dally sat up and looked at the shaking bundle of blankets.

He stood and sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled the blanket off of Johnny, who had his hands over his ears with his eyes squeezed shut.  
Dally put a hand on his head. Opening his eyes slowly, Johnny uncovered his ears and looked up at Dally with big, black, frightened puppy dog eyes.

"Scared of thunder?" Dallas asked in a quiet voice. He had never realized until this point how incredibly soft Johnny's jet black hair was.

Johnny nodded quickly, still shaking slightly.

"Would you feel better if I slept up here with you..?" After hesitating a moment, Johnny nodded again. Dally slid under the covers next to Johnny.

Thunder boomed again, and Johnny curled up in a tight ball, with his hands over his ears again. Dally, not usually the comforting type, put his arms around the small shadowed boy and pulled him closer.

"Dallas, wh-what are y-you do-?"

"Shut up, " he said harshly, then in a softer tone, "You don't have to keep calling me that."

"Dal.. What are you doing..?"

"Hugging you. What does it look like?"

"Oh.." Johnny scooted a bit closer to Dally for warmth.

Dally, not really realizing what he was doing, buried his face in Johnny's soft hair, which smelled of hair grease and faintly of vanilla. He took in his scent, wanting to remember it.  
Thunder was still crashing loudly. Johnny crushed his face into Dally's chest, not wanting to see the effects of the storm.

Dally lifted Johnny's head up so that they were looking at each other. For a moment, they just stared into one another's eyes. Something must have clicked, because the next thing they knew, Johnny was pinned to the bed with Dally's lips crushed against his.

Finally realizing what was going on, Dally jumped back apologetically.

"I-I didn't mean to- I mean, I don't know-..." Dally struggled for words.

Johnny just lay on the bed for a few minutes, stunned and confused. What had just happened? Did Dallas Winston really like him like that? Did HE like Dally like that?

'No!' he told himself. 'That's ridiculous. We're both guys, for crying out loud!'  
Then he thought of Dally's lips against his. Smooth, but slightly chapped and warm..

'No! Stop thinking about it!' He told himself again. Johnny's face was beet red, and he was thankful it was dark, so Dally couldn't see.

Dallas, on the other hand, was pissed. Not at Johnny, but at himself. Why did he do that? The kid had enough to deal with at home, and this was just adding onto the list.  
Dally figured he should give Johnny some space, so he started to get up to go back to the floor, when a hand reached out and gripped his arm. Dally looked over his shoulder at the dark figure.

"Please stay up here?" He pleaded. "I hate thunder storms."

"You wouldn't rather me give you some space? I figured after what I just-" he paused, staring at the smaller boy, who was shaking his head.

"Stay up here with me," he said again, though this time it was slightly more demanding.  
Dally lay down next to Johnny once again, but he stayed on his side. He didn't want to invade Johnny's space like he had before.

Now, in a normal situation, Dallas Winston wouldn't have given a second thought about personal space, or what someone else wanted, or what made them comfortable. But this was Johnny. Someone, maybe even the only one, that Dally ever cared about.

"Dal..?"

"Yeah?"

"C-Can we get close like before? I-I-It's cold."

Without a worded answer, Dally wrapped his arms around Johnny's small figure once again, and scooted closer. He heard Johnny give a small sigh of content, and smiled. At least he didn't hate him for what he'd done. Though what Johnny said next surprised Dally.

"Dally?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

Dally looked down into Johnny's shiny black eyes, full of.. Want, maybe?  
Dally kissed him, but it was different than the first time. He gently pressed his lips against Johnny's, parting them slightly. After a moment, he slid his tongue into his mouth. He waited to see Johnny's reaction, in case he wanted him to pull away, but Johnny only deepened the kiss, moving his tongue against Dally's.

They finally broke apart, gasping slightly for air.

"Dallas.. I love you."

"I love you too, Johnny."

Dally pulled Johnny close and they fell asleep together. They just forgot one problem though. What would the rest of the gang say about them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that these next few chapters are going to be really short, but there are a few plot twists in store. ;)

The next morning, Dally woke up with a warm bundle in his arms. He slowly got up, not wanting to disturb the sleeping boy. He quickly dressed and slipped out of the house so he could get to his destination: the Curtis' House. He wasn't halfway down the street when he heard someone running behind him. He turned and saw Johnny coming towards him very quickly.

"Dally! Why'd you leave me! I hate being at Buck's place, especially by myself.." Johnny said.

"Sorry, Johnnykid." Dally replied, ruffling Johnny's hair. "I'm going to the Curtis' house. You coming?"

Johnny nodded.

"Come on then." Dally smiled.

They entered they Curtis' house. Before they'd even stepped through the door, they could hear the yelling coming from the other side. And what a scene it was, indeed.

Sodapop and Two-Bit were throwing pancakes at each other across the table. One hit Darry in the head. He was yelling at them to cut it out. Steve and Ponyboy were arguing about something, God knew what though. Dally and Johnny slipped through the door, unnoticed at first. They sat down in the living room on the couch.

"Should we tell them? A-About us I mean..?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I wouldn't say anything just yet, though," Dally answered as Two-Bit and Soda walked into the room.

"Well, hiya!" Two-Bit said cheerfully as he sat in front of the TV, disappointed that Mickey Mouse wasn't on.

"When did you guys get here?" This came from Sodapop.

"Not even five minutes ago," Dally said. He was a bit irritated that they'd interrupted Johnny and his conversation, but he kept his trap shut for the sake of not dropping hints that would give him and Johnnycake away.

Dally stood up then, making Johnny jump slightly. He saw Johnny begin to reach up to grab his arm, but shot him a look that said don't-you-dare-give-this-away-already-or-I'll-push-you-off-a-cliff-into-water-full-of-man-eating-sharks. Johnny quickly turned his move into something casual, which was scratching his head.

"Where you going, Winston?" Two-Bit asked.

"To take a smoke. I'll be back."

Johnny remained on the couch, feeling nervous. He didn't know why, though. He had the strange feeling that someone knew something that they shouldn't. And he was right. For they didn't lock the door last night, and a very shocked Tim Shepard saw something that he regretted very much.


	3. Chapter 3

*Buck's House, the night before*

Tim Shepard hadn't had much to drink that night. Curly, his little brother, was in the cooler again. Tim didn't have much interest at Buck's place most of the time, other than to have a few drinks. Other than that though, he was usually just there because he had nothing better to do. He got bored eventually. There weren't many people there that night since it was only Tuesday. (Fridays and Saturdays were when it was most crowded.) Tim wandered upstairs to see if there were any unoccupied bedrooms, in hope of finding a peaceful place to sleep that night. Instead, however, he found Dallas Winston and... What was that kid's name? He always saw him hanging around their little gang. Jake, was it? No, Jason? Johnny, that was it! Dallas Winston in bed with another guy!? But the weirdness didn't stop there. He was getting all cuddled up with him. What was so special about that kid? He was usually hiding behind the others, not saying a word. 'Maybe I had more to drink tonight than I thought.' Tim thought to himself. He could've sworn he saw the smaller kid look directly at him for a split second, but he could have been mistaken. The kid said something that Tim couldn't understand. Dallas appeared to have pulled him closer. Johnny said something else that Tim couldn't quite make out, but this time Dallas didn't get closer. He KISSED the kid! Tim's eyes popped out of his head. He stumbled backwards a little and went back downstairs. He needed another drink. That night, he crashed on the couch, hoping he wouldn't remember what he saw that night.

Tim's hopes of forgetting the events of that night were lost when he woke up the next morning and the very first thing he thought was, 'Dallas Winston kissed another guy last night.' The thought haunted him all day. He wandered around town like a ghost for a while. He finally decided that he had to do something to get rid of this thought. Maybe talk to Winston? No, he couldn't do that without getting into a fight. Maybe, just maybe, he could talk to Johnny. The question was how. How would he get to talk to Johnny alone? He was always hiding behind everyone. The only time Tim ever saw Johnny by himself was when he was in the lot. Sometimes he'd be passing by late at night and saw Johnny either staring into nothingness with sort of a blank expression, or asleep with his jean jacket laid over him as a blanket. Tim decided he'd just have to keep checking the lot every night till he found the kid.

"Hey, Johnny? Why do you like Dally so much?" Ponyboy asked. They were both sitting on Ponyboy's bed. The question caught Johnny off guard.

"Wh-What exactly d-d-do you mean by that!?" He asked, nearly chocking on his own spit.

"Well, you're always hanging around him. So, why?"

"I dunno.."

"Johnnycake, are you hiding something?"

"No! Not at all!" Johnny said a little too quickly.

"You can tell me anything, ya know."

"Yeah, I know. It's just.. I'm scared. You might not treat me the same."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm not gonna laugh or nothing."

"Okay... Dal.. He kissed me."

"Wait, what?" Ponyboy's eyes widened.

"And I sort of kissed him."

"So.. you and Dally. Well that's... interesting. Who else knows?"

"No one other than you. We're trying not to say anything to anyone yet."

"You should at least tell the rest of the gang."

"I don't know.."

"Come on, they won't care."

...Or will they..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope you all are enjoying this fic, and thanks so much to everyone who's read and supported me! If you wanna know a secret - I've already posted seven chapters of this fanfic on Fanfiction.net ;) So if you want to catch up, as it's taking me some time to upload the chapters here as well, you can check out those chapters on my Fanfiction account, which is CauldronCakes715 :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who aren't following this fic on fanfiction.net xD Sorry, I usually forget about this fic for quite some months before I remember that I should probably upload another chapter. If you didn't read the A/N at the end of the previous chapter, I have chapters up to 7 uploaded on Fanfiction.net. So head over there if you wanna read more (my user is CauldronCakes715)! I probably won't be uploading another chapter here for a while. ;-;

Johnny had had a rough day at his house. He had to deal with his abusive parents. Finally, after getting knocked around a good few times, he managed to escape. He had so much on his mind; he needed to get away from everything. So he went to the lot that night.

He thought about Dally. And his parents. And telling Ponyboy. And what everyone else would say. And that uneasy feeling he couldn't seem to shake off.

Tim Shepard had been checking the lot every night for the past three days in hope of finding Johnny there. Tonight was his lucky night. And, well, Johnny's not-so-lucky night.

Tim walked towards Johnny, half hoping that he wouldn't notice him at first. Shit. Too late. Johnny sat up and looked over at him with a confused expression.

"Um, Tim? You lost or something?" Johnny asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to ya is all," Tim replied while nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Er, about?"

"I, uh, saw you and Dallas the other night, i-if you know what I'm talking about."

Johnny's face turned bright red. He felt a little nauseous. Johnny knew EXACTLY what Tim was talking about. He couldn't really respond, so he just sort of sat there and stared at Tim like a fish in a fishbowl.

"You okay, Johnny? You look a little sick."

"I'm fine," Johnny mumbled. "Just please don't tell anyone."

"What do I get out of it if I don't tell anyone?"

"Um, what do you want?"

"I'll make you a deal, Johnny," Tim smirked.

"What is it..?" Johnny asked nervously.

"Let me fuck you and I won't say a word about you and Dallas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm sorry I've been so slow at transferring the chapters here! I've been so busy with school, and I often forget about my works. ;-; I do write a lot, but it's usually in school on a piece of paper that ends up in the trash by the end of the day. 
> 
> On another note, I'd like to thank everyone who has read, commented, and given kudos! Your words and views are so encouraging, and they really do mean a lot. Thank you all so much!

"Wh-What!? N-No, I couldn't do that. Not to Dally," Johnny said.

Tim shrugged. "Have it your way. When the whole town knows, don't come crying to me."

Johnny was silent for a few seconds. "...Dally is gonna kick your ass," he finally said.

"Really. Winston is gonna kick my ass. That should be fun. You know, he's gonna get hurt too."

"Fine. I'll let you. But you can't tell anyone."

"Good. Buck's place tomorrow night. I'll be waiting. If you don't show, I'll guarantee you that everyone will know about you and Winston's little cuddle party by the next morning," Tim smiled.

"Whatever, I'll.. I'll be there," Johnny muttered. He needed to tell Dally.

Johnny stopped in front of the Curtis' house. He really hoped that Dally or Ponyboy was there. When he stepped inside, Darry looked up from a newspaper.

"Oh crap, Johnnycake. You look like you've been hit by a bus," he said. It was rare when Johnny came to their house after his parents got ahold of him.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Is Dally or Ponyboy here by any chance?"

"You're out of luck. Pony went to a friend's house for tonight and God only knows where Dally is. What's wrong, Johnncake? You wanna talk?"

"Well.. I don't really know where to start."

"How about we start with getting you cleaned up? Come on, we'll patch up those cuts and you can borrow some of Ponyboy's pajamas."


End file.
